Una vida nueva
by shinawa
Summary: NoSeGuienPorElSummary/ Karin se convierte en shinigami para poder salvar a ichigo de un Vasto Lorde... hitsugaya los lleva a la sociedad de almas para que estudien alli, Karin, al verlo le empiez a latir el corazon... ICHIRUKI HITSUGAYA/KARIN
1. El comienzo de una vida nueva

**Esto tiene que ser un PoV (significa que los personajes hablan en primera persona) de diferentes personajes de Bleach, es mi primer fic, asi que no esperen milagros... xD**

**Bueno, espero que les guste, y dejen reviews, diciendo si les ha gustado, algun aspecto a mejorar... y cosas por el estilo vamos. **

**cada vez que ponga "-.-.-.-.-.-.-"significa que cambio de personaje. Por ahora tengo planeado que los persoanjes principales sean, Ichigo y Karin, y después Hitsugaya y Rukia. **

Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki tengo 16 años y medio, mi vida cambio drásticamente cuando una shinigami me transfirió sus poderes para que yo pudiese salvar a mi familia de un Hollow que la atacaba. Desde entonces tengo poderes de shinigami, que utilizo por el bien de los humanos, los espíritus y la sociedad de almas, que es más o menos lo que los humanos y algunos espíritus llaman cielo.

Los problemas empezaron cuando tres capitanes de las 13 divisiones se rebelaron en contra de la sociedad de almas. Se llamaban Aizen, Tousen, y Gin. Robaron el höogyoku y se fugaron al hueco mundo donde empezaron a crear arrancar, que eran hollow con poderes de shinigami. Yo, y mis amigos nos adentramos en el Hueco Mundo, donde después de luchar durante muchos días, conseguí vencer al espada numero 1.

De esa manera Aizen se debilitó mucho ya que había puesto un poco de su poder en cada arrancar que había creado, de manera que si todo los arrancar morían el ya no tendría casi fuerzas. Jeje eso se me ocurrió a mi... con la ayuda de Nell claro, ella era una arrancar genial... era la única que se rebeló en contra de Aizen sin contar a Grimmjow que murió luchando en contra Aizen en su forma Adjuca. La pobre de Nell me pidió que la matara para que pudiese renacer en el mundo humano como un humano cualquiera. Lástima... me caía muy bien.

Empecé a luchar contra Aizen, pero era muy difícil, ya que aun que estuviese debilitado era fuertísimo... Por suerte, en el ultimo momento me saque un as de la manga, y le disparé un Cero y lo heri, de manera que después Kenpachi, el capitán de la división 11, le dio el golpe de gracia, al igual que al Tousen ese y a Gin.

Todo volvió a la normalidad... bueno, casi. Ahora estoy estudiando con Tessai, el ayudante de Urahara. El gordo ese del bigote, si ese mismo, es uno de los mejores shinigamis especializados en las fuerzas demoniacas. Fuerzas demoniacas Kidoh, por si queda alguna duda...

También me tengo que repartir el horario de estudio, el de entrenamiento Kidoh, con los entrenamientos Vizard. Ahora estoy aprendiendo ha hacer un doble cero, ya lo describe el nombre, creas dos ceros a la vez para lanzarlos a la vez.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era sábado, me levanté, duche y me vestí para bajar a desayunar como es lo normal en todas las casas... pero solo entrar por la puerta, mi condenado padre, Isshin Kurosaki, ya me tenia que tirar al suelo, y tratar de partirme la cabeza con un puñetazo... Pero soy más fuerte que el, y lo venzo siempre con facilidad. Además es muy previsible.

El desayuno fue un poco frío, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la alegría de Rukia inundara mi casa, con sus conejitos, sus dibujos horrendos, sus chapis... Ella se había tenido que ir la Sociedad de Almas, bajo la amenaza de su hermano Byakuya de que Kenpachi(el capitán de la división numero once, por si queda alguna duda...) fuese a buscarla y traerla a la fuerza, ya que ella se negaba a ir.

Después salí de casa con mi "querida" hermanita Karin, para acompañarla al campo de fútbol, con sus compañeros de equipo.

Karin me estaba mirando todo el rato de reojo, de una manera extraña. Conocía esa mirada, significa que alguien te quiere preguntar algo pero no se atreve. (Rukia la hacía mucho cuando acababa de llegar al mundo humano y no comprendía muchas de las cosas que pasaban allí)

-Karin, ¿que quieres?- tal vez lo dije un poco frío...

-N... no nada ¿por?- dijo bastante indecisa

-Se que me quieres preguntar algo, venga dímelo ¡que yo soy tu hermano con el que siempre puedes contar!- tal vez lo dije con sarcasmo... no se, ya que justo ayer por la noche nos pealamos, tal como es normal en hermanos...

-Bueno... son varias preguntas, no se donde empezar...

-Sera mejor que empieces por la que más te preocupa.

-Vale, ¿quien es Hitsugaya? Lo único que se és que es un Shinigami, y que tiene una subordinaria con mucha delantera, y creo que se llama Matsumoto.- Uao! Mi hermana se ha ruborizado, ¡se ha puesto toda roja al decir eso!

Sin decir mentiras me quede pasmado, ¿De que conocía mi hermana al capitán? ¿y como es que se preocupaba por el? Ya me estaba imaginando cada cosa más imposible... Bueno, ese no era el estilo del peliblanco. Así que vamos a empezar a preguntar desde el principio.

-Primero, ¿tu de donde lo conoces?- Tal vez lo dije con demasiado interés, pero lo juro, vi como mi hermana se sonrojaba durante unos instantes.

-Bueno... Digamos que nos hicimos amigos debido a sus cualidades en el futbol, y después me salvo de un Hollow convirtiendose en Shinigami. Después vino la chica esa de la delantera, con un kimono negro, y lo llamo capitán Hitsugaya. Después le pregunte si era un Shinigami y se quedo pasmado por que yo podía verle, hasta que se enteró de que éramos hermanos...- eso si que es decir algo rapidísimo

-Ah, OK. Pues esta bien, y eso de capitán, es por que es uno de los 13 capitanes de los escuadrones de la Sociedad de almas. Eso significa que es muy poderoso

-¿Así que es más poderoso que tu?

-Bueno, no se... pero si no es más poderoso que yo, es igual de poderoso que yo.- La verdad es que no sabía si era más poderoso que yo, pero si he podido vencer a tres capitanes(n/a: recuerden que también venció a Aizen) , y a unos cuantos espada (poderosisimos), tal vez consiga vencerle

-¿Y ahora donde esta?- Karin si que hacia preguntas...

-Pues esta en la Soc...

Me había quedado parado, mi aparato calavera había empezado a pitar, y notaba un reiatsu impresionante, que venia del campo de futbol.

-Onii-san, ¿que pasa? ¿Es un Hollow? - Así me gusta, mi hermana era pequeña pero no tonta.

No debía de tomar riesgos, y debía de ayudar a los amigos de Karin que seguro que estaban allí. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hacer que mi hermana se escondiera en algún sitio y vencer a un hollow con un reiatsu impresionante. Nada ¿eh?

-Karin, ¡vete a casa y escondete!

-¡No! Noto algo extraño en el campo de fútbol, mis compañeros están allí, y no me lo perdonaría si les pasase algo. Por favor, dejame ir contigo.

-¡No te lo permitiré, además tengo que ir rápido para que no les pase nada a tus amigos.

-¡Pues corre!

-Pero si tu no me dejas!!

-Pues es verdad... Vale, me esconderé lejos del campo de fútbol.

-Si no hay más remedio... -Uf, que cabezota que era mi hermana.

Me transformé en Shinigami y salí corriendo, Kon se quedó con mi cuerpo, y arrastró a Karin a algún lugar seguro, aun que no me quedó tiempo para ver donde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo si que era cabezota, mira que no dejarme ir con el a matar a ese Hollow... Bueno, ahora Kon me estaba arrastrando cerca del campo de fútbol, demasiado cerca según pensaría Ichigo. Bueno, pero por lo menos tenía una buena vista.

My hermanito que se veía imponente con su zampakutou gigante, había llegado corriendo al campo. Mis compañeros por suerte se habían ido cansados de esperarme.

Allí había un hollow un poco raro, era pequeño comparado con los otros que había visto en mi vida. Era un poco más grande que un humano, pero tenia una mascara de Hollow puesta, y llevaba una ropa azul claro que parecía seda.

Ahogue un chillido ya que nunca me había imaginado que un hollow supiese hablar

-¿Eres Ichigo Kurosaki?- Su Voz era fría y escalofriante.

-Si, que buscas? Quieres algo?

- Te busco a ti Ichigo Kurosaki. Tu eres lo único que me falta para convertirme en un Vasto Lorde.

-¡Así que eres un medio Vasto Lorde! ¿necesitáis comer shinigami para volveros en uno? - Me sorprendía con que tranquilidad se tomaba Ichigo esa situación. No sabía que era un Vasto Lorde, pero me imagino que es un Hollow más poderoso.

- Si, shinigamis, muchos shinigamis, y cuanto más poderosos mejor.

-Vale, pues luchemos. ¡¡Bankai!!

De repente la espada del shinigami se volvió negra y más finita. Empezó a golpear al Hollow por todos los lados, con una velocidad asombrosa, pero el Hollow ni se inmutaba.. Ichigo paro, y se quedó plantado delante del Hollow. El monstruo estaba lleno de heridas que le sangraban, pero empezaron a sanar instantáneamente.

-Déjalo shinigami, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi.

-¿Quien ha dicho que ese es todo mi poder?

Ichigo saco su máscara de Hollow.

El, desde que venció a Aizen me contaba todo lo que hacía o le pasaba, y también me había contado que era un Vizard, pero yo no se lo podía contar a nadie.

Empezó a crear un "gran cero", que era un cero muy potente en sus manos. Se lo lanzó al Vasto Lorde, pero había una barrera entre el y Ichigo.

El combate se alargó durante más de veinte minutos. Yo estaba asombrada por la fuerza de Ichigo, nunca me imaginé que era tan fuerte, pero el hollow según parecía lo era aún más, y Ichigo lo estaba pasando mal.

Después de un rato más vi que mi hermano estaba de pie, no se movía. Algo raro estaba pasando.

-¿Que? ¿Aun crees Ichigo Kurosaki que me puedes vencer? Ahora estas inmovilizado, yo podría hacer un rápido movimiento y ya estarías muerto. Pero lo voy a hacer lentamente y que te duela.. El Hollow acerco una de sus alargadas uñas al cuello de mi hermano, y se la empezó a clavar poco a poco.

Yo no se que hacer, lo único que se me ocurre e salir corriendo y clavarle al hollow un objeto punzante que tengo en las manos en el cuello.

-¡No Karin! ¡Escondete! ¿Karin? Mirate...- Ichigo esta inconsciente en el suelo.

Dijo las últimas palabras en un susurro...

Me extrañan las últimas palabras de Ichigo, eso de que me mire...

Miro hacía abajo...

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**y tratare de actualizar prnto, pero por favor, dejen review!!**

**NOs leemos!**

**Sinawa...**


	2. Convertida

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje principal de la historia me pertenece, aun que hay algun personaje secundario que si que me he inventado... **

**Bueno, siento la demora, pero estaba muy liada y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, ademas estoy empezando un fic de Naruto, y tambien gasto un poco de mi tiempo...**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que han leido mi fic y que me han dejado un review. **

**Kerena:** Me alegra que mi historia te parezca genial xD, y ya lo se... mis faltas de ortografia, tengo que mejorar ese detale, y es verdad, la historia parece mas... profesional sin faltas de ortografia xD

**Carla Patricia:** Si, a mi tambien me encanta la pareja hitsugaya/karin, y te aseguro que habra bastantes momentos de Hi/Ka, Ademas, siempre me estaba preguntando que pasaria si Karin se conviertiera en shinigami...

**Anny:** Gracia por leer mi fic! me alegro mucho que te gustase, y claro que lo continuare xD

**Y aqui vamos con el fic:**

**Cap 2**

No puedo reprimir un grito.

Me veo a mi misma con un kimono negro, y unas sandalias. Miro al Hollow que está de pie en frente mía a unos metros. Tiene clavada en el cuello una zampakutou de tamaño bastante grande, es blanca con destellos dorados, con la empuñadura dorada.

No me lo puedo creer, es mi zampakutou.

Miro atrás, veo un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Es mi cuerpo, parezco muerta, pues eso significa... ¡Soy una shinigami!

Eso significa que tengo que luchar contra ese monstruo... Aun que muera, Ichigo me conto que ese era el deber de los shinigamis, luchar contra Hollows hasta la muerte.

Si quiero vencerle, primero tengo que conseguir mi zampakutou. El hollow ese la ha tirado cerca mía, si consigo cogerla aun tengo alguna posibilidad...

Corro por mi vida, pero no hace falta, ya que el Vasto Lorde no se ha movido.

El hollow se ha fijado en mi, pero me deja coger mi zampakutou. Cuando estoy preparada se me encara.

Tengo la sensación que va a jugar con migo.

El hollow aprieta su puño. Va a por mi, esta dispuesto a darme un puñetazo, consigo pararlo, pero una pequeña onda expansiva de reiatsu, me acierta, y me debilita. El Hollow ese es muy fuerte. Pero tengo suerte, por dos pelos que no consigo parar el colpe.

Otro puñetazo, otro y otro, ya no los puedo parar más, estoy cansada, la fuerza espiritual del Hollow es muy grande, se que si intenta pegarme otro puñetazo no aguantare...

El Hollow aprieta el puño, y se prepara, se lo toma con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Mierda, no me imaginaba que moriría así, justo después de descubrir mis poderes de shinigami.

El Vasto Lorde me va a dar el golpe de gracia, ya esta, punto y final, voy a morir.

De repente, una zampakutou interfiere entre el hollow y yo. Un reiatsu que me resulta muy familiar aparece, pero que no acabo de comprender por que.

Es un shinigami, es bastante alto, y lleva la cabeza tapada por una capucha, empieza a luchar contra el Hollow. Es muy fuerte, con una voz que me suena mucho grita:

- ¡Técnica destructiva numero 97!

Ese shinigami es muy fuerte, ya que las técnicas del número 90 sin decir el conjuro, solo son para la gente con el poder de un capitán muy poderoso (me lo conto Ichigo)

Esta vez si que hiere al hollow. Es increíble, pero comprendo que si el Vasto Lorde hubiese estado en guardia, el shinigami "anónimo", no habría podido con el. El shinigami le da el golpe de gracia con su zampakutou.

El monstruo se desintegra. Según Ichigo, se purifican y se van a la Sociedad de Almas, a no ser de que hayan sido malos en vida y vayan al infierno.

El shinigami se gira hacía mi.

-Karin, ¿estas bien?- la voz me suena mucho, pero parece que tiene un matiz diferente, más serio, y más maduro. No se que pasa, pero sigo sin saber quien es. De alguna manera no me sorprende que sepa mi nombre, ya que esa voz... me resulta demasiado conocida.

- Si, gracias.¿quien eres?

-Tranquila, soy una aliado. No os voy a hacer nada, os he estado vigilando toda la batalla, y me sorprende que hayas podido sacar tus poderes shinigami a propia voluntad. Tu hermano es muy fuerte, tal vez es hasta más fuerte que yo.

No se por que, pero me sentí muy orgullosa que me dedicase ese cumplido a mi y a mi hermano.

-No lo creo, que sea más fuerte que tu, el no pudo vencer a ese Hollow. - eso lo añadí con cierta malicia.

-Si que es más fuerte que yo, yo pillé al hollow ese con la guardia baja, pero si hubiese sido ese combate cara a cara, te aseguro que habría perdido.

De repente, el shinigami se giró y frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Ya vienen vuestros aliados, ya os sanaran ellos.

El desconocido desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Kurosaki! ¿estas bien?

Esa voz si que le sonaba a Karin, era de...

-¡Toshiro!

El capitán Hitsugaya estaba inclinado sobre Ichigo que seguía inconsciente, y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Karin. Así que al escuchar su voz, se giró y la vio. No me podía imaginar su cara de sorpresa hasta ese momento al verme convertida en shinigami.

- ¡Karin Kurosaki...! no me puedo creer... ¡Shinigami!... ¿Estas bien?

-S...si, gracias... hace tiempo que no te veo. ¡Rápido, hay que llevar a Ichigo al Hospital!

-No hace falta, ya no esta herido de gravedad, solo tenia un veneno paralizante, pero no se había extendido por su cuerpo, lo que le hace falta es reposo.

Lo que más me interesa, és como te has convertido en shinigami. Sólo una persona que lo lleva en la sangre puede convertirse en uno. A excepción de Ichigo, claro, ya que es un shinigami sustituto...

- Pues... bueno, estaba yo viendo la pelea, y vi que ese Hollow raro le estaba clavando su uña en el cuello, y pensaba que lo mataría, así que me enfurecí y le clave la zampakutou en el cuello, pero se sano solo, y empezó a luchar contra mi.

- A ese punto quería llegar yo... ¿Pudiste vencer a un Adjuca tu sola, la primera vez que te conviertes en shinigami?

- No era un Adjuca, era un semi-Vasto Lorde.

-¿¿Que!!- la cara de incredulidad del capitán era incomparable.

-Tranquilo... pero no lo vencí yo. Llegado a ese punto le conté todo lo que me paso.

-A ver,¿me estas diciendo que un shinigami apareció de la nada y te salvo?

-Eso mismo.

De repente, me empezaba a notar débil, y no me encontraba bien. Estaba mareada, y me cai. Lo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme, fue la linda cara de preocupación de Toshiro...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Me acababa de despertar. Poco a poco abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi, fue un techo de color amarillo. Definitivamente, eso no era mi cuarto.

- Valla, al fin parece que te has despertado.

-Q... ¿que?- la verdad estaba muy confundido, y estaba muy débil.

Pero de repente Hitsugaya entro en mi campo de visión. Al fin comprendí donde estaba, y por que no estaba muerto. Estaba en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Hitsugaya... ¿tu me has salvado?- lo dije pero sin creerlo, aun que estuviese inconsciente, note dos reiatsus diferentes, uno me sonaba mucho, y e era muy familiar, y el otro... recordaba vagamente a Karin con un Kimono negro pero no alcanzaba a comprender por que lo llevaba...

, y el otro reiatsu...

Era de ese shinigami, ese shinigami que no conocía su identidad y que había salvado una vez a Kon, y a las otras almas modificadas de un arrancar.

Quien seria...

-No, yo no te he salvado, fue tu hermana.

-¿Como? Aquí me había perdido algo. Como que mi hermana me había salvado?¿

-Entiendo tu desconcierto, ella se convirtió en shinigami al ver que te estaban a punto de matar. I corrió a salvarte.

Mi incredulidad no tenia límites, mi hermanita pequeña ¿una shinigami?

-Pero ella no lo venció ¿no?

-No, apareció otro shinigami que ella no conocía, y mato al Vasto Lorde.

-Y sa...

-No, no sabemos quien es ese shinigami- añadió el peliblanco cortandome en mitad de la frase.

- ¿Y como es que apareciste tan rápido?

-Ahora siempre un capitán está montando guardia, por si hay algún Hollow demasiado poderoso en el mundo humano, y vimos que había un hollow con el reiatsu de un Adjuca, y como el reiatsu de ese Hollow era bastante alto, decidí echar un vistazo en el mundo humano, y te encontré a ti inconsciente, y a tu hermana convertida en shinigami, con heridas no muy graves.

-¿Puedo ver a Karin?

-Si claro, si tienes fuerzas. Esta entrenando con Rukia en el campo de entrenamiento B.

Sabía donde estaba ese campo de entrenamiento, así que me levanté enseguida ya que tenía muchísima ganas de ver a las dos chicas que estaban allí. Pero me desplome enseguida y solo gracias a Hitsugaya que no me meto un buen golpe.

-Kurosaki, sera mejor que vallas con cuidado. Venga, te acompaño al campo de entrenamiento.

El camino no era muy largo, así que no tardamos mucho en llegar. Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol donde se tenía buena visibilidad del campo de entrenamiento.

Allí, estaban Rukia y Karin, luchando con espadas de madera(no podían usar las Zampakutous ya que era demasiado peligroso para un entrenamiento), y practicando los movimientos. No estaba acostumbrado de ver a mi hermana como shinigami, parecía una persona diferente.

- Kurosaki, tu hermana es muy poderosa... Puede parar los golpes de Rukia con solo haber estando practicando unas horas. Es increíble, si tu eras así, no me extraña que consiguieses vencer a Byakuya con solo 2 meses siendo shinigami. Tu hermana y tu no paráis de aumentar vuestro poder. - Las palabras del capitán me confortaron, no se por que. Pero por lo menos podía estar seguro que mi hermana se podía defender sola.

Decidimos bajar a ver a las dos chicas, hace tiempo que no veía Rukia, y aun que yo no lo admitiese en público, tenía muchísima ganas de verla.

Al vernos, las dos chicas se quedaron miradas, de repente, Rukia corrió hacía mi y me abrazó y me beso en la mejilla. Eso me encanto, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía... y al fin la tenia entre mis brazos.

Mi hermana también estaba abrazando a Hitsugaya, el estaba parado un poco en estado de shock, pero bueno ya se le pasaría.

Bueno, me separé de Rukia para abrazar a mi hermana.

-Hermanita, bien que saludas primero a Hitsugaya antes que a mi ¿eh?-Jeje ¡¡mi hermana ruborizada!! Eso si que era algo que no pasaba casi nunca, pero al parecer que hablemos de Hitsugaya le causa ese efecto...

-Hermanito mio, bien que saludas a Rukia antes que a mi ¿eh? - Vale, lo admito, allí me ha pillado. Eso no lo había pensado.

Bueno, dejamos esas preguntas raras sin responder y nos abrazamos. Aún no me podía creer que mi hermana fuese una Shinigami.

Me di cuenta que Karin con el kimono negro, y su zampakutou, parecía mucho más femenina y estaba mucho más guapa.. También se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto de manera, que la cara le quedaba menos tapada, y se le veían los ojos color café que tenía. Estaba preciosa.

**Bien, aqui hay un mini momento Ichi/Ruki, y tambien un HI/ka pero eso va a cambiar, habra momentos mas... romanticos xD **

**Bueno, queria agradecer otra vez a todas las personas que leieron mi fic, y pedirles que dejen un review, aun que sea felicitandome, o con una critica constructiva. Esque no cuesta nada, solo es apretar un pekeño boton donde pone "Go" y poner algo tipo, **

**"Me gusta" "No me gusta por que..." Es muy sencillo. xD**

**Bueno, y voy a subir un fic nuevo de Naruto, si quieren pasen a ver. **

**NOS LEEMOS  
**

**Shinawa**


	3. Cambiando de paisaje

**Capitulo 3**

Fue un poco raro cuando Karin me abrazó, no podía negar que estaba mucho más guapa convertida en shinigami, y con su zampakutou que era dorada y blanca, parecía que resplandecía más. En resumen, estaba guapisima.

También me sorprendí, que pensase eso de ella. Karin era para mi ni una amiga, sino conocida.

Cuando me abrazó me susurro al oído "_gracias por salvar a Ichigo, estoy en deuda contigo"_ en verdad ella no me debía nada ya que se hubiera curado sólo pero bueno... dejemoslo así.

Me di cuenta de una cosa, como podía ser Karin una shinigami si nadie le había pasado sus poderes, como a Ichigo, y no tenia ningún pariente que fuese shinigami, ¿o si? Debería de hablar con el comandante Yamamoto sobre eso, o mejor... con Urahara.

Bueno primero les tenía que decir lo que había hablado con el comandante Yamamoto.

- Karin, hay una cosa que te tengo que proponer en mi nombre y en el del comandante Yamamoto.

-¿Que pasa Toshiro?

-Mira, te queremos proponer, que pases tres meses aquí en la Sociedad de Almas, haciendo un entrenamiento intensivo, entrenando en la escuela de shinigamis. No te durara tanto tiempo ya que, tu como Ichigo aprendéis muy rápido, y además tendrás a parte de las clases en la escuela clases particulares con algún capitán que este libre.

Te lo proponemos para que tengas una buena base y no aprendas todo como Ichigo, por instinto.

-Bueno... Pero eso significaría... que no vería a mi familia, ni a mis amigos en tres meses, ni a Ichigo...- se le notaba en la voz que estaba emocionada, pero le daba pena dejar su vida humana atrás.

-Tranquila, Ichigo si quiere también pudría estar, ya que le fata mucho entrenamiento Kidoh, y un manejo de la Zampakutou más amplio.

-Si no estaría mal que entrenásemos juntos Karin, piensalo, así te harás mejor shinigami, y no aprenderías todo como yo, a base de luchas contra hollows y eso.- Pero Ichigo no sonaba uy convincente...

-¿Y que dirían papa y los otros si desapareciésemos así? - por que dudo mucho que les podamos decir algo "adiós papa adiós hermanita, nos vamos a la dimensión de los muertos a entrenar para matar a los espíritus que se han convertido en monstruos.

Uf... si que ponía objeciones.

-Tranquila, les modificaríamos la memoria de manera que pensaran que os ibais a un internado o así.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Vale, me quedo pero con la condición que Ichigo también. ¿A que te quedas conmigo Ichigo?

-Claro, Karin. Yo también tengo que mejorar. Se que puedo mejorar mucho más.

Vaya, Ichigo no se cuanto más poderoso quieres ser, ya que lo eres bastante más que yo... No me extrañaría que le nombrasen capitán en poco tiempo, pronto descubrirás los planes que tiene Yamamoto para ti...

-Bien, ¿quien ira a modificarles la memoria?- pregunto Karin.

-Bueno... en verdad ya lo hemos hecho, estábamos seguros que Ichigo y tu os quedarías, así que nos adelantamos...- No os podéis imaginar la cara de enfado que puso Karin...

-Bueno, ya está resuelto...

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

Valla, ahora voy a estudiar junto a mi hermana en la academia de shinigamis. ¿Quienes serán mis profesores?

Hitsugaya nos esta acompañando por la academia a unas habitaciones, son bastante confortables.

-Ichigo, tu y Karin, os alojareis en los terrenos de la academia de shinigamis, podéis salir cuando queráis, y pasear por el Seiretei, pero tenéis que asistir a todas las clases sin excepción, a no ser de que sea una emergencia, claro.

Se supone que tendríais que graduaros de acuerdo con vuestro nivel, para convertiros en shinigamis de verdad, pero bueno... Ichigo tu ya lo eres, y lo único que te hace falta es práctica.

Hay cinco niveles, que tenéis que pasar, cada cual más difícil, pero Ichigo tu tendrás que empezar desde el primero, con tu hermana, lo rápido que paséis de nivel dependerá de lo hábiles que seáis, pero tenéis que poner todo vuestro esfuerzo en tratar de pasar cuantos más niveles mejor, y si se puede el 5 también.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Valla, ya ha pasado un día desde que llegamos a la Sociedad de almas, y vamos a empezar nuestra primera clase, ahora sera de manejo de espada, espero que nos valla bien a Karin y a mi.

Acabamos de llegar, hay 20 shinigamis que nos están mirando, que están todos en fila.

-Oh! Que bien, habéis llegado, ¡¡les presento a todos a Karin y a Ichigo, el legendario shinigami sustituto y su hermana!! - ¿¿Legendario?? Valla no sabía que era tan popular entre los shinigamis, todos los aprendices de shinigamis que estaban en la fila se arremolinan alrededor de nosotros y nos saludan. El profesor que dijo eso parece la mar de contento.

- Bueno, empecemos la clase. Vamos, a empezar con luchas dos contra dos con Zampakutous de madera. El ganador del pequeño torneo, tendrá que luchar contra mi.

Todos los aprendices se pusieron en parejas, y a mi me toco luchar contra un pequeñajo con un montón de espinillas. Valla, por que me tenía que tocar con este...

Sonó un pitido, y empezamos a intercambiar golpes, bueno en verdad solo uno, ya que lo desarmé al primer golpe. El chico ese de las espinillas, puso cara de decepción, y me dio pena...

-Tranquilo chico, no te pongas triste, lo único que tienes que hacer es entrenar duro, para superarte cada día un poco más.

-Tss... a mi no me hacen falta tus consejos Kurosaki, yo pertenezco a una familia noble de mucho poder, y tu no eres nada más que shinigami sustituto.- Valla, que arrogante el maldito pequeñajo, se cree especial por ser de familia noble. No sabe que la mayoría de shinigamis que han llegado a ser capitanes o sub capitanes, venían de Rukongai.

-Bueno, pasemos a la siguiente ronda. ¡Vaya veo que Karin y Ichigo Kurosaki han pasado a la siguiente ronda! Bien seguir así chicos.

Después de unas cuantas rondas más solo quedábamos Karin y yo, me sabía al luchar contra mi hermana, pero bueno... que se le iba a hacer.

Empezamos la lucha. El combate fue más largo de lo que me imaginé, mi hermana era una buen contrincante, y también contaba que no quería hacerle daño, así que el combate duro unos 15 minutos.

Vencí yo, pero me quede sorprendido de lo buena luchadora era mi hermana.

-Bien, ahora Ichigo tendrás que luchar contra mi. -Dijo el maestro- Utilizaremos las Zampakutous de verdad, y si quieres puedes liberar tu espada, yo también lo haré, si el combate se vuelve muy difícil.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me quede mirando como el profesor le daba las indicaciones del combate a Ichigo, estoy muy satisfecha, he podido aguantar luchando contra Ichigo un cuarto de hora, y eso superaba mis expectativa.

No tengo idea que es eso de liberar una zampakutou.

-Oye, tu - le pregunto al de al lado a ver si lo sabe.- Me podrias decir que es eso de las liberaciones?

-¿No lo sabes? - Odio cuando hacen eso!!- Bueno, cada espada tiene 2 liberaciones, eso significa que si liberas tu zampakutou en el 2 nivel, cambia de forma y se vuelve más poderosa. Eso casi todos los shinigamis que están en una de las divisiones lo saben hacer. Pero después hay otra liberación del nivel 2. Esa ya es poderosísima. Solo los shinigamis más poderosos la saben hacer.

-A vale, y el maestra sabe liberar el nivel 2??

-No... El Bankai (que así es como se llama) no lo sabe hacer, pero creo que tu hermano si... Bueno que ahora va a empezar el combate.

Si, el combate acababa de comenzar, la zampakutou del maestro, había cambiado de forma, y supongo que esa era su liberación inicial.

Estuvieron luchando durante mucho tiempo, a mitad de combate Ichigo liberó su Bankai, no parecía que le hiciese falta, pero tal vez lo hace para impresionar.

El combate acabó como no como Ichigo ganando.

-Bien Kurosaki, eres un shinigami muy prometedor, has dado a los alumnos una buena lección de como serán sus combates si ingresan a una nueva división.

Cuando acabamos eran ya las tres de la tarde, aparte de lucha estudiamos también Kidoh, y aprendí cosas sobre los Hollows, historia... Bueno, en resumen, fue un día super interesante. Ahora veremos Ichigo y yo a quien nos toca de profesor particular.

Vale, estamos esperando ya durante una hora a que venga el profesor, si tengo que esperar mucho mas me voy.

Pasan 10 minutos... veo unas personas que se acercan, una es muy pequeña, y tene el pelo rosa, y su compañero, es un hombre muy corpulento y con cascabeles...

Como podía imaginar que esos dos irían a ser nuestros maestros...

-¡¡Ichigo!! -grito Yachiru .

-Ichigo... quienes son estos?-preguntó mi hermana un tanto sorprendida.

-Son el capitán y la subcapitana de la división 11. Estos son los que nos van a dar clase.

-Estos... Pero si la niña no parece tener mas de 5 años!!

-Tiene mas edad, tranquila, es bastante poderosa, asi que no la subestimes.

En ese momento llegaron Yachiru y Kenpachi.

-Eh, que tal Ichigo, aun tenemos un combate pendiete, asi que levanta, este sera tu entrenamiento, luchar contra mi.

Valla... El tío ese no piensa en nada mas que luchar, una ecusa perfecta para la revancha... ¬¬

-Y Karin?

-Yachiru se encargara de ella, le enseñara a luchar.

Karin me miro con mala cara... al parecer no le daba mucha gracia que una niña con la actitud y la apariencia de unos 5 años, le ayudase a entrenar, y también no le gustaba la idea que luchase contra una persona tan sádica...

-Kurosaki, venga vamos a luchar

-No me quedara más remedio...


	4. El acosador

**Capitulo 4**

Pensé que no me daría tiempo a entrenarles, pero acabe el papeleo mucho antes de lo previsto. Quise pedirle al comandante, que me dejase entrenarles, pero al parecer Kenpachi se había alistado. Eso me puso un poco furioso.

El problema era Kenpachi, que lo único que quería era luchar contra Ichigo para tener la revancha... Tal vez Yachiru le enseñase algo a Karin, pero Kenpachi a Ichigo...

Además los dos hermanos eran muy prometedores, y necesitaban entrenadores muy buenos, ya que el profesor de combate del primer nivel me dijo que a la mañana siguiente los hermanos Kurosaki estarían en el nivel 2. Según el profesor, nunca había tenido unos alumnos tan prometedores, ya que eran buenos en el manejo de la zampakutou, y en las artes Kidoh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yo estaba agachado a la sombra de un árbol vigilandolos, Ichigo y Kenpachi hace ya un buen rato que luchaban, pero Ichigo venció en ese tiempo 2 veces acal capitán de la décimo primera división, se notaba que desde la última lucha contra el, el pelinaranja había aumentado muchísimo su poder.

Mientras que Karin, estaba tratando de esquivar los ataques rapidísimos de la pelirosa, no cabía duda que Karin era muy ágil, y también era preciosa ella misma...

En que estoy pensando! Mierda, no me tengo que fijar en ella, no debo fijarme en ella.

-Capitán,¿¿ te gusta esa chica, o es que eres un acosador??- dijo una voz cerca de mi oreja. - Le tendré que decir a Ichigo que estas acosando a su hermana... Acosador, Acosador -me susurro todo a la oreja, y molestaba mucho.

Como?? Yo acosador? A quien se le ocurrirá... Como no, a la entrometida de Matsumoto.

-Y tu que haces aquí? -Le espeté molesto.

-Yo solo lo estaba buscando capitán, cuando le descubrí espiando a esa chica.

-¡¡Si yo no la espiaba!!

-Es verdad, solo la estaba vigilando escondido detrás de un arbusto. Eso no es espiar ¿no? -me acuso Matsumoto

-Solo estaba vigilando sus progresos.

-Si claro capitán, le creo- dijo Matsumoto entre el sarcasmo y la risa.

-Bueno, y para que querías verme?

-El comandante Yamamoto desea verle, capitán.

-Enseguida voy.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar. Maldita Matsumoto, es una malpensada entrometida.

Llegué al despacho de Yamamoto y entré.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

El comandante ya me estaba esperado.

-Buenas tardes capitán Hitsugaya

-Buenas tardes comandante

-Hice lo que me pediste y hablé con Byakuya. El está completamente seguro que bloqueó los poderes de Rukia Kuchiki en Kurosaki, y además eso no explicaría que su hermana tuviese también poderes.

-A la fuerza eso tiene que significar... Que tienen un pariente que alguna vez fue o es shinigami.

Vaya... no me puedo creer que Karin el padre o la madre de Karin fuesen shinigamis, pero es la única explicación...

-Investiga a su familia capitán Hitsugaya, ya sabes que los hermanos Kurosaki podrían ser parte de la profecía...

-Si comandante, soy totalmente consciente de ello, y también de la importancia que pueden ser ellos dos para el futuros de la Sociedad de Almas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy taaan contenta de que Ichigo y Karin hayan venido, ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas, y ya están en el nivel tres. No me lo puedo creer, a Ichigo le creía capaz, pero a Karin... Tendrá la misma capacidad para aprender que Ichigo.

Bueno, hoy es domingo y hemos quedado Ichigo y yo para ir a hacer in picnic al bosque. Es una cosa tan bonita, la verdad que Ichigo me cae muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien...

Quedamos al mediodía en la puerta este del Seiretei. Salimos, y nos fuimos por algún campo de las afueras.

Lo vi esperandome, llevaba unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. En cambio yo llevaba un vestido de verano color lavanda.

-Ichigo!- Le grite.

Se giro y le tire uno de los pastelitos que había hecho a la cara.

-Rukia!!

Jeje, salí corriendo e Ichigo detrás mio, pero acabamos enzarzados rodando una colina abajo, y acabamos tirados el uno al lado del otro.

-Rukia... hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Que me tendrá que decir... tengo ganas que me diga algo, pero no estoy muy segura de que, me empiezo a emocionar ¿que me tendrá que decir? Aun que no lo quisiera admitir, en mi interior deseaba que se me confesase pero eso nunca lo admitiría.

-Rukia, eres mi mejor amiga, y...

Que me tendrá que decir? Venga dimelo ya Ichigo no puedo esperar!!

-y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi.

Me sorprendió muchísimo la confesión de Ichigo, pero el sólo hablaba de amistad... sentí una gran decepción, tal vez nunca llagaríamos a nada más que amigos. Me entristecía pensar en eso...

Pero lo único que hice fue sonreír y decirle

-Ichigo, tu también eres mi mejor amigo, y también te quiero mucho.

Nos echamos a reír y nos abrazamos.

De repente, Ichigo se puso serio. Parecía que había notado algo, y yo tambien lo noté al cabpo de unos segundos, note la presencia de unas más o menos dos docenas de personas.

-Vaya... que bonita pareja!! Serán una buena caza, el tío parece fuerte, y la chica es guapisima...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me quede sorprendido al ver a Rukia susurrarme -lo llaman el cazador, es uno de las personas más poderosas del distrito 98 y 99. Y ahora estamos en su territorio en las afueras del distrito 99. Secuestra a los hombres para que trabajen con y si se revelan los mata, y a las mujeres las tiene como a putas.

Me quede sorprendido al escuchar eso, ahora entendía el comentario de que Rukia era guapisima, y yo parecía fuerte...

-Vamos chicos, salir ya. Los dos tortolitos no podrán hacer nada en contra nuestra.

Salieron como unos 20 de detrás de unos arboles, parecían muy fuertes, pero no tenían razón con eso de que no podíamos con ellos.

-Yo de vosotros me iría, no podéis contra nosotros dos.-les grite.

-Si claro, ¿que va a hacer una persona, ya que la mujer no cuenta, contra una veintena de enemigos?

-Pues mucho, y Rukia es muy poderosa.

El cazador, les hizo una señal a sus hombres, y empezaron a atacar, pero pararon, ya que los primeros 4 hombres acabaron paralizados por un ataque kidoh mio.

El cazador se quedó muy sorprendido, no había contado con que yo fuése un shinigami.

Me gire a ver a Rukia, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero tenía una clara expresión de furia en la mirada. Tal y como ella lo miraba, parecía como si el hubiera hecho algo aparte de intentar atacarles, como si ya lo conociese de antes de alguna cosa, aun que podría ser... ya que antes ambos vivieron en el mismo distrito.

De repente, Rukia saltó de golpe, y le quitó una katana a uno los hombres del cazador, más rápida que un gato, saltó, y antes de que yo o alguno de los guardias pudiese enterarse, Rukia había agarrado al Cazador y le había puesto el filo de la katana en el cuello, y un hilo de sangre le caía cuello abajo.

El cazador estaba asustadísimo, y miraba a Rukia muy asustado, era evidente de que nunca había pensado que una mujer le pudiera superar en fuerza, destreza y lucha.

-Vaya, creo que no me has reconocido ¿no?-dijo Rukia.

Ahora ya estaban confirmadas mis sospechas de que algo había pasado en el pasado, que hacía enfurecer a Rukia y odiar al Cazador.

-Como podría yo conocerte, tu eres una mujer poderosa, y encima una shinigami.

-Claro que me conoces, has oído alguna vez el nombre de Akari(Luz en japones)

-Si, es una de mis put... Espera, no me lo puedo creer, tu eres Rukia, la amiga de Akari.

-Si, ¿ya te acuerdas? Cuando nos capturaste a mi y a Akari, y nos encerraste en una mazmorra, para donde yo me estaba muriendo de hambre, y tu te reías y cuando te lo decía solo te reías y decías que no dijese tonterías. Que me convenía desengordar un poco para que en la cama cuando me vieses, me viese muy bonita.

-Si, podrias haber sido una de la mejores...

-¡Callaa, das asco! Me alegro que pudiese escapar, y lo único que lamento es que no pude hacer lo mismo con Akari. Y ahora me las pagaras, te arrepentiras.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llegue a la casa, había estado alguna vez en casa de los Kurosaki, pero nunca me había fijado mucho en ella o en alguien aparte de Ichigo o Karin(que no se piense mal ¬¬), era una casa bastante normal, dudo mucho de que aqui viviese un shinigami. Pero por si acaso decidí seguir al padre de los hermanos Kurosaki.

Cuando lo vi, no me pareció diferente, lo veía como las otras veces que lo había visto. Pero no sabía que hacer, su padre tenía que ser, por que su madre...

Un momento... Se parece un poco, no. No puede ser. No se parece tanto a ese...

**A ese que? xD Buenoo aqui esta el capi!! actualicee**

**por favior dejen reviews!**

**NOs leemos!**

**Shinawa**


End file.
